


We'll Always Have Paris

by RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is in prison, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Prison, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Will's left reeling after learning Hannibal's true feelings for him during his session with Bedelia. He always knew, but something about having his suspicions proven beyond a reasonable doubt, changes everything.He must talk to Hannibal at once, but when he's actually standing there before him, things don't go as he'd originally planned in his head.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during The Wrath Of The Lamb. A few hours before Hannibal's "fake" escape. I just really needed a lovesick Will crumbling at the sight of Hannibal after Bedelia tells him Hannibal loves him. Enjoy.

Will hasn't been the same since that conversation with Bedelia. 

"Is Hannibal in love with me?" he keeps hearing himself ask her in his head. 

He supposes deep inside he already knows the answer. But hearing it from Bedelia pretty much set it in stone. After all he and Bedelia have something in common. Hannibal allowed her to 'know' him too. To see who he really was. He let both of them truly see him. Her opinion of Hannibal's feelings is significant to say the least. 

It's a little too much for Will to handle. It makes things too real. Too definite. He's had a knot in his stomach since. He can't get rid of it. Chicken soup, a hot bath, and sleep all failed. Hell, he even tried smoking a cigarette. It's still there. 

Such a heavy, uneasy feeling. Like when you're in a relationship and your partner says, "We need to talk." You know... that feeling. That sinking pit in your stomach like recovering from a punch to the gut. 

Will knows how to get rid of it. He has to talk to Hannibal. But he can't decide how to go about it. How do you ask a serial killer if they're in love with you? How could he tell Hannibal he knows he sicced the Dragon on his family as revenge for breaking his heart? How would Hannibal react? Admit it? Deny vehemently? Sicc another serial killer on him? Or simply smirk and say nothing? It could go so many ways.

And to top it all off Hannibal's fake escape is tonight, and there's always that chance it could go south very fast and end up being a legit escape. That alone has Will a nervous wreck. But it's not exactly fear for his life that has him so terrified. That's something he's still in denial about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The knot in Will's stomach gets increasingly worse as he walks the long hall of the hospital leading to Hannibal's room. His heart races - his palms clammy and wet. 

He pauses in front of the door, taking a moment to run those sweaty palms down his face, before the guard opens the door, revealing the doctor standing alone in the corner - still managing to somehow look sharp in that dingy jumpsuit.

Will had a whole angry speech planned out in his head. He planned to be stern and accusatory. To look at Hannibal with disgust. To tell him he'd never see him again. But the instant Will steps into the room and locks eyes with the doctor, he falls apart. After all it is the first time he's been face to face with him after receiving confirmation of Hannibal's feelings for him.

Instead of all the hostility and hurtful words he intended to throw at him, he runs toward him, putting his palm flat against the glass, looking longingly at the older man who is staring curiously at him through the glass.

Will opens his mouth, but what comes out is not at all what he'd planned.

"If you were to escape for real tonight, would you still want to run away with me? Like we were supposed to that night, but I fucked everything up?"

Hannibal remains silent, blinking owlishly with surprise before cocking a curious brow as he moves in closer.

Will swallows thickly, feeling unsure of himself - realizing how terrible a mistake this will most likely end up being.

"Did I miss my window?" Will chuckles nervously - hand still pressed tightly against the glass. 

Hannibal smirks, but still says nothing in response. He just stands there staring intently. Tilting his head to the side to listen - a smile dangling on the corner of his lips. 

Will takes that as a sign he wants him to continue.

"Look, I know I betrayed you. And I know everything you did to me afterward was because I hurt you. I broke your heart. I'm so sorry. You have to understand. I was so angry with you for having me locked up. And not only that. I was scared to care about you. I thought if you were in prison then I would be safe." 

Will pauses, putting his head down - tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

"I would be safe from my feelings for you." He blurts out, with a pant as if he's out of breath. 

Those words are exhausting. The weight that he's carried for so long, suddenly lifting off his shoulders, is ironically overwhelming. He literally feels weak in the knees. His hand still against the glass, is the only thing keeping him from crumbling.

He desperately needs Hannibal to say something. Anything. The other man's silence is deafening. It slices through him like an ice-cold scalpel digging through his chest in pursuit of his still beating heart.

Hannibal approaches the glass wall, slowly bringing his hand up to it and placing it carefully over Will's - lining it up as perfectly as he can. The two lock eyes. 

"Do you want me to escape tonight, Will?" he finally speaks.

"Yes," Will replies with only a heartbeat of hesitation. "God help me, but I do," he snivels. "I don't want anyone to die, but I know you escaping, and people dying are mutually exclusive."

Hannibal smirks. A gleam of deviltry in his eyes.

'Of course he would,' Will thinks. 'He must be so proud of the monster he's created.'

"You broke my heart, Will Graham. I let you know me. Truly know the real me. A privilege only bestowed upon my victims right before they die."

Will nods his head, wiping a tear away from his eye. "I'm so sorry. I've regretted it ever since," he pleads.

"I forgive you, Will," Hannibal coos softly, mockingly wiping away Will's tears with his thumbs.

"If I were to escape tonight, and you did run off with me for real this time, we would be running away as what? Partners in crime? Friends?" He stares into Will's eyes, obviously eager to hear the younger man say it.

"As lovers," Will answers with a gulp. 

A pleased grin slowly makes its way over Hannibal's lips - a villainous grin that Will's seen often enough to know what it means. He hopes he's not in over his head here. 

"Why are you willing to give up everything for me, Will? Your wife, stepson, career, dogs, morals? Just like that?" 

Will scoffs, shaking his head. Hannibal thinks he's being sly. 

"You could just ask me if I do. Or even say it first. I know you do, but it'd be really nice to hear you say it."

"What? That everything I've done to you was out of love? That I've been infatuated with you since we first met?"

"Something like that." 

Will was hoping for something a little more sentimental, but he should've known better. Maybe one day. On Hannibal's deathbed perhaps. 

"What is your big plan, Will? What will we do once we make this escape?" 

"What was your plan when you fled the night you stabbed me?" Will asks through grit teeth like he's still bitter. 

It gets Hannibal's attention though. He chuckles softly. "Fair enough, Will. Although I did make a successful escape. Technically."

"Temporarily successful. But then again you wanted me to find you."

"Yes. I did."

"We should change our hair," Will blurts out with a smile, quickly changing the subject. "You'd look pretty hot with a buzzcut." He chuckles. 

Hannibal smirks - his cheeks tightening as they rise. It's as close to making him blush as Will's ever gonna get. 

"So would you."

"Then I'll get one too. We'll look like military men. Hell… we could pretend to be military men. A whole new life."

Will's beaming with enthusiasm. He hasn't smiled this much in a long time. He can tell Hannibal appreciates it. He has that look in his eye. That *sigh* I love you look. He looks happy. Maybe coming here wasn't a mistake after all. 

Will knows most likely it's all just a fantasy and Hannibal will never see the light of day again after their charade for the Dragon is over, but it's fun to think about. Talk about. They're both happy, even if that happiness is fleeting. It's still a moment they'll always have. It's their Paris. They'll always have Paris.

"If…" Will continues. "You do in fact escape tonight."

Hannibal gives a mischievous smile, pacing across the floor - his fingers dragging across the glass along with him.

"Yes, of course. IF."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, guys. I'm new to this ship and this is my first time writing them. I hope to write more of them in the near future. Also a special thank you to cheekbones-thicker-than-my-ass on Tumblr for beta reading this for me.


End file.
